


Безмерный

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Ливай наконец-то стонет во время секса, но, как выясняется, не от страсти.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	Безмерный

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета — [kira_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky)  
> 2\. Написано для WTF ERURI 2020  
> 

Мягкие волосы Ливая на макушке будто прилипали между пальцев. Они щекотно терлись по коже, а от жара влажной головы опять пробивало на пот — но руку было не отнять. Простыни уже так намокли, что их наверняка можно выжимать.

— Духота, — выдохнул Эрвин, сдувая со лба прилипшую челку.

Ливай медленно опустил голову и губами коснулся его лобка. Головка проползла в тугое горло, и от этого зрение заволокло. Эрвин закатил глаза.

Дьявольская, дьявольская жара что за окном, что в комнате. Он распластался на всей кровати и не знал, как унять эту растущую горячность, кто виноват: полдень, каменные стены или рот Ливая?

Да что думать... Ливай не смотрел на него и не бросал взглядов исподлобья, наоборот, приник к члену и никак не выпускал. Устроился между ног и вытянул руки на грудь, будто пал ниц — и сосал, сосал, как умалишенный, как в последний раз.

Голова качалась часто-часто, язык неряшливо терся о кожу, иной раз до боли натягивая уздечку. Неприятно. Или нет, приятно? Эрвин задыхался и все никак не мог сдаться — слишком быстро, он привык дольше, — но тут Ливай устал частить и сам застонал, медленно собирая слюни по всему стволу. «Он еще и стонать умеет», — с этой мыслью Эрвин весь поджался и плавно толкнулся бедрами вверх. «Уф», — промычал Ливай и в ответ нежно запустил головку себе за щеку. Опять застонал, когда горлом прижался к члену — да что с ним? Он ведь раньше никогда не выдавал себя ни голосом, ни словом, не имел привычки. А теперь столько звуков — и все их Эрвин хотел запомнить на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Вне всяких сомнений, Ливай сам сходил с ума от желания — так надевался на него, и горло затыкал, и щеки напрягал, и сосал... На каждое движение головой Ливай легко постанывал на выдохе, и Эрвин не выдержал — кончил. Сразу в рот, жестко держа за волосы и изгибаясь в пояснице, не в силах остановиться.

Ливай с протяжным мычанием снялся и сполз с кровати. Нагретый и мокрый член шлепнулся о живот. Мир плыл.

— До темноты в глазах, — признался светлеющему, всему в мошках потолку Эрвин. И засмеялся чуть-чуть от облегчения и радости, от удовлетворения.

Тяжело дышавший Ливай прижался лбом к руке и смотрел в пол. Опять Эрвин видел перед собой макушку. Он дрочит что ли? Отдыхает?

— Ты в порядке?

Ливай поднял голову, прижимая руку к щеке. И с несчастным (чуть более грустным, чем обычно) видом сообщил:

— Зуб болит. Больно.

Вид у него был, как у побитого щенка. Побитого членом, видимо — до Эрвина дошло, что стонал тот не из-за страсти, а из-за больного зуба, и работал как заведенный, чтобы все быстрее кончилось.

— И давно он у тебя так? И зачем тогда мне решил отсос сделать?

Ливай не сразу ответил. Только хмуро взглянул и, насмотревшись, причмокнул:

— Давно, да не так болюче. А сейчас, видимо, задел что-то, наоткрывал пасть...

Он покачал головой и закрыл глаза. Эрвина поразила эта картина: Ливаю больно до рези, вот это сенсация, он же раны хуже царапины не получал за все время службы. А вдруг там кровь, расколовшийся зуб, язва?

— Дай посмотреть, — строго сказал Эрвин и, услышав себя, повторил уже мягче: — Дай поглядеть, что там у тебя, мой ласковый...

На воркование Ливай одарил его скептичным взглядом, но возражать не стал, осторожно коснулся подбородком протянутых пальцев и медленно открыл рот. Эрвин ничего не видел кроме своей спермы на языке и белых, одинаковых, как братья-близнецы, зубов. Никакой крови, никаких воспалений, но вот его рот, весь красный, склизкий, весь в нем...

Эрвин ничего трогательнее в своей жизни не видел. Пальцем растер остатки спермы и погладил уголок губ. Отчаянный Ливай был отчаянным во всем. Ни в чем не видел меры. Ведь они же говорили об этом: если нет настроения, не хочется, навалилась усталость — не терпи, Ливай, скажи словами через рот. Но нет, хочется прилетать в койку по первому зову, хочется ластиться, хочется ублажать.

Эрвин тоже хорош. Спутал боль со страстью, остолоп, а ведь мог бы догадаться. Но он не стал этого всего говорить — обязательно скажет, но не в этот момент, — просто наклонился и поцеловал над губой, собирая пот.

— Сейчас найдем тебе обезболивающее, — сказал он, беря Ливая за руку, — а потом к врачу.

Тот глянул на него с благодарностью — такой резкой и звериной по силе, что Эрвин задумался: отчего? Отчего у них все так, ради кого убивается, зачем отдается без остатка?.. Но мысли эти сплавились от духоты, прилипшей ко влажной спине простыни и ощущения руки на колене. Ливай потянулся к нему, и они поцеловались.

Все остальное не существовало для Эрвина в этот момент.


End file.
